


something to prove, nothing to lose

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love?, but i try, cute stuff?, idk what to tag, idk?, im terrible at writing, just read it pls be kind, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are more beautiful, though." Michael says, mentally slapping himself afterwards. </p><p>Ashton raises his head to look at his friend, and chuckles. "You think so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to prove, nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 5 second of summer's airplanes :-) also, this was inspired on michaels recent [post](https://instagram.com/p/9mSUUhtloc/) on instagram 

"What a beautiful sunset," Michael whispers, his eyelids fighting to stay open. It must be 17:00 pm, and he hasn't had a great sleep the night before, so, needless to say, he's tired. Ashton looks at him, unsure if Michael was directly speaking to him, he just hums in response and keeps scrolling down his twitter timeline.

Michael turns his gaze back to Ashton, lips automatically curving into a smile. _Beautiful_ , Ashton is beautiful.

It's stupid, but Ashton's there, a relaxed expression on his face, bright hazel eyes locked to his phone screen, his right hand holding it making it look tiny - and no, Michael totally isn't staring at Ashton's insanely long fingers thinking about inappropriate stuff -, _it's really fucking cliché_ but Michael can't bring himself to care when Ashton is _right there,_ just sitting and literally doing nothing but looking like a _goddamn_ angel that has just fallen from the sky and God, he's so beautiful.

"You are more beautiful, though." Michael says, mentally slapping himself afterwards. 

Ashton raises his head to look at his friend, and chuckles. "You think so?"

He nods, then instantly regrets what he just said. Ashton doesn't seem to have taken it seriously, and Michael eases himself a little bit, though a small part of him was wishing Ashton would have given him another kind of response. 

"I think you are more beautiful than that sunset, too." Ashton says as he glances out of the window, and judging by the tone of his voice, he's joking. Still, Michael's heart seems to be trying to escape from his chest, because Ashton just called him beautiful.

As the evening sun is slowly fading away, Michael takes out his phone and takes a picture of it, because the image it's totally worth to be captured on camera. After staring at it for a little too long, he decides to post it because it's too _cool_ to stay on his camera roll.

He takes a peek to Ashton's direction and foolishly smiles,  _NYC sunset. reminds me of you_ , he types. 


End file.
